


6 Devils True Epilogue

by Elishaje



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Action/Adventure, Dark Comedy, Friendship, Horror, Male-Female Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 19:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11168529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elishaje/pseuds/Elishaje
Summary: THIS WILL NOT MAKE SENSE UNLESS YOU READ THE "6 Devils.....And An English Teacher?" STORY FIRST!!!What was your fateful answer? Would you ever be able to live your own life again, free from the Matoki, who have suddenly returned in your life?





	6 Devils True Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone's in their same costumes for NOIR-I don't know how to post pictures yet, but they're in their same costumes as the shootout scene, to give you a mental picture.Good luck-let your imagination run wild!!!
> 
> Also, I am cross-posting this from my account on AFF. My color coding/italics/bold shows up on THAT website, but not THIS one-it's a bit frustrating, really-any tips?  
> Enjoy!!!

You looked at everyone's hopeful faces and said.......

 

_"........... **I'm sorry, I don't think I can do it."**_

 

".................."

 

"....................................."

 

"..........................................................."

 

The silence that came after your declaration was so thick you felt as though you could've reached out and grabbed it, right out of midair. The world seemed to stop around you as Himchan inhaled sharply though his nose while staring into your face, his black eyes intensely trained on your expression. Yongguk was frozen where he stood, his face carefully arranged into a mask of solemn indifference-but his eyes sparked with various emotions, too quickly for you to keep up with. Youngjae's tablet fumbled and he almost dropped it to the ground at the same time Daehyun's jaw unhinged, but you squeezed your eyes shut and looked away as Zelo's bottom lip quivered, _"..............I'm.....I'm sorry, but, please-I..."_

Your voice cracked as you stood up and moved away, out of Jongup's embrace, and away from the group as a whole-

 

-Daehyun reached out a hand to you slowly, but you hugged yourself while moving back from him, _"_______-noona......."_

You laughed while shaking your head, your throat still a bit choked up from your waterworks," _Guys, it has been 16 months. **SIXTEEN** months. I thought you were  **dead**. I have been to  **therapy,**  I started taking classes at the gym, I started trying to piece my **life**  back together, and I did- **all on my own** ,_" you leaned against the chalkboard and sighed into the air, " _........and after hearing nothing- **nothing!** -you guys show up with fanfare, and gifts and everything, and just expect me to welcome you back,"_ you snap your fingers,  _"just like **that**? You.....you aren't being really fair to me,"_  your eyes watered up again,  _"Fair to my **feelings**."_

 

Daehyun took a step towards you, but Himchan held out an arm, stopping him clean in his tracks, _"............Noona-sunsengnim has a point."_

 

Your eyes opened as everyone turned and looked at the raven-haired man, who went and took a seat at his old desk slowly, carefully setting down the bottle of wine on the surface before crossing his arms, " _Why do you all look betrayed?  We did just return from the dead-in **her**  mind, at least,"_ Zelo set his chocolates down on your desk, came and stood directly in front of you in 2 steps-you jumped in mild surprise, as you had forgotten that the man was practically a  _baby giraffe_  in terms of height and leg length- but all he did was reach out and grab one of your hands.

 

Bringing it up to his face, you bit your lip as the tallest man guided your hand in his so that you were running your fingers carefully against his face, caressing his cheeks and nose piercing before stopping at his chin, his eyes pleading with you,  _"_____-noona, that's all behind you-this is now._ This is now,"the maknae spoke that last bit in careful but firm English as he spoke earnestly, " _and we are here, now. Please......"_  You couldn't resist a snarky jab in retort,  _"So you're saying that my trauma was for nothing?!"_

 

Youngjae quickly chimed in with a clean counterattack,  _"Um-that's not to say that all of the pain we put you through was valid,_____-noona-but we want to make amends!!We wouldn't have **intruded**  on you like this if we knew that it would cause you pain  **all over again.** "_Zelo stepped back, but he loomed near you like an attractive palm tree as Jongup looked remarkably shy, suddenly becoming very, _very_ interested in his tan boots as Daehyun tried to lighten the mood, " _At least let us eat the cake together-we can't waste it!! The chef sends her **regards** , by the way",_ You didn't want to, but suddenly the memory of you two going to the bakery together flashed through your mind, and a giggle escaped from your lips, and Daehyun smiled, as his eyes told you that he knew what you just thought of, and he remembered it clearly as well.

 

Taking it as a small victory, he and Zelo immediately began setting up small plates as Jongup offered up a new, even more wicked looking blade from the depths of his jacket somewhere, and you couldn't help but giggle as Himchan rolled his eyes while Daehyun stuck his tongue out at him-

 

-but the leader's words rumbled out, putting another halt in the room's activities,  _"......We should'nt have come back."_

 

Now it was Yongguk's turn to be stared at by everyone, as your heart did a weird gymnastic routine in your chest; the man flicked his lighter as he spoke,  _"........Maybe if we **never**  came back, noona-sunsengnim could move on completely. We could've always watched her from a distance, and then,"_ he looked briefly out the window,  _"we would've **moved on** as well."_

 

Unexpectedly Zelo and Youngjae burst out laughing, and you jumped at the suddenly cheerful noise,  _"What....why are you guys laughing?"_  Youngjae leaned against the youngest man as he said smugly, making knowing eye contact with Himchan, who was also smiling at some inside joke that you weren't privy to,  _"Oh, it's nothing, noona-just funny, is all,"_ Zelo nodded, grinning, _"Yeah-it's funny that **that** was the most  **hypocritical** thing Yonggukkie-hyung has ever said in his  **life.** "_

 

You were confused as Jongup was now smiling as Daehyun joined the sudden round of chortling, _"Noona, while we were away,"_  to your surprise, Yongguk shook himself and moved quickly towards Jongup, holding up a finger in a clear warning, _"Don't you say it, Jongup-ah, **don't you dare** -"_

 

You had never known Yongguk to be violent, or even show signs of anger, but the look on his suddenly animated face was one of unmistakable threats and violence, and you gulped as Yongguk took a light swing at Jongup's head, trying to catch the smallest man off guard-

 

-Himchan laughed as Jongup avoided Yongguk easily, moving away towards you, knowing that Yongguk wouldn't try anything if you were between the both of them, as Yongguk tried a kick, but he missed again-

 

-Himchan spoke smoothly, _"While we were away, noona-Yongguk here wrote you a song. **A love song**."_

 

Jongup's hands landed on your shoulders from behind as Yongguk came in front of you and froze, his cheeks flushed and the anger disappeared, his eyes clearing up and turning into one of pure embarrassment as cake exploded from Youngjae's mouth, his laughter so bright and contagious that you could help but let out a shaky laugh of your own, _"........What?"_

 

Yongguk whirled around to face Himchan, but the man with black eyes merely shrugged and opened up the wine, pouring the rich mahoghany liquid into 7 champagne flutes while a still laughing Zelo handed you a slice of cake on a plate with a fork, _"You heard me correctly. Not only did he **write**  it,he had some of his band friends  **produce and sample** it.It's a legit,  **'buy-it-from-iTunes-song'** ;a bit too **cheesy** for my personal tastes though..."_

 

Yongguk straightened up at that, his cheeks now a fiery red, _"I-it's not cheesy!!!It's song about **remembrance,**  the fond memories of a dear friend of whom you  **miss and cherish a lot-"**  _he turned, suddenly remembering that you were in the room, and he stuttered and sat down in the corner, burying his face in his hands as your chest suddenly warmed up with an unknown emotion,  _"...........You.....really wrote me a song?.......Thank you."_

 

Not knowing what to say, you look down and began taking small bites of the cake, letting the icing dissolve in your mouth pleasantly as Jongup came back over to the others, high-fiving Himchan in passing as Himchan also stood, passing flutes to everyone as Zelo tried to come to his leader's rescue,  _"It is a good song, hyung-especially when you sang it at Karaoke that one time..."_

 

You couldn't help but be curious, as you had never heard Yongguk's deep bass in anything other than a speaking tone, and you muttered aloud in English, "I wonder what you'd sound like singing, Yongguk-I think you'd be good at it, actually." You jumped as from his corner, Yongguk looked up at you slowly, and responded, "........Thank you, but I have a long way to go," in English, and you blushed-

 

-but you had a revelation, "Hey!!!You understood that and I said it in English!!!!" Yongguk smiled a very small smile, proud of himself as Youngjae snorted,  _"Yes, noona-while we were away, he made us practice our English everyday, for at least 30 minutes before we were allowed to,"_  here, the brainy one made his voice squeaky and high, _" **play outside with the other neighborhood kids,** "_ the eyeroll that punctuated this bit of his statement made you laugh, and you went and sat down at your desk, food and drink in front of you as you took a sip of the wine, the spicy decanter setting your mouth ablaze with a pleasant kind of buzz as you said,  _"......I kinda wanna hear the song now."_

 

Daehyun raised an eyebrow charmingly at you as he finished off his 4th piece of cake,  _"Hang out with us again and you can, I promise.I'll even kneel at your window on your lawn and serenade it to you if you want me to."_  Although he said it lightly, there was a plea in his eyes that made you look away, remembering all of those feelings coming back from the past year and a half.

 

Youngjae fought against the sudden awkwardness that settled in by playing some music on his tablet, and for a few moments there was nothing but the sounds of cutlery scraping against plates and some jazz song in the background as Himchan took away your empty plate and placed a full one down in front of you,  _"Please eat up-I promise it's not drugged,"_  you snorted,  _"I know-or else Daehyun would've been in a **coma**  by now."_ Daehyun looked up, his cheeks full and round just like a chipmunk's,  _"Yah!!!"_

 

Jongup came and leaned against your desk, _"......Noona, at least come with us to dinner tonight, please."_ You leaned back in your chair as Daehyun lit up at the thought of more food,  _"Why? What is so special about dinner?"_

 

Jongup straightened up, and crossed over to stop the music on the tablet, grabbing everyone's attention,  _"......Come with us tonight,"_  his eyes focused on your face,  _"So I can tell you about **Daehyun's fiancee.** "_

 

If it was one thing to be said about your personality, was that you were a naturally curious person. That could be a very  **good**  thing, or a very  **bad**  thing, depending on which situation you were in-Youngjae's jaw tightened as Daehyun's face changed into something you didn't recognize, but your interest was peaked all over again as you spoke slowly, picking your words carefully, _"........Why? There is no need for you to-_ "

 

Jongup leaned over and placed a cool finger against your lips gently, cutting you off,  _"No, noona, you have the right to know,"_ his eyes closed,  _"........I owe that to you, after what I did to you-and **more** ,"_ unconciously, your hand fluttered up to your neck where Jongup jabbed you with the propholaphyn so many months ago-even though there was not a blemish on your skin, you flinched as the memory hit you all over again, and Jongup backed away from you slowly as you tried to cover your trembling hand by reaching for your wine for a long sip.

 

This time, the warmth cut through your stomach with a small explosion of pleasure, like pebbles dropping thtough a pond's surface, and you shook your head, looking over at Daehyun quickly before looking at Jongup,  _"Jongup-ah, please, I can't do that again, and it's Daehyun's business-"_  but the food lover surprised you with a solemn,  _"Actually, noona, I don't know the story, either. Jongup said he wanted to tell us at the same time, and I allowed him to."_

 

You looked shocked, as you didn't think that your friendship with the Matoki was at that level, but clearly the men valued you more than you realized, and Himchan looked at your inner conflict showing all over your face with knowing eyes as you stuttered,  _"Daehyun-ah, that is too much, even for you-"_

 

Playing dirty, Jongup suddenly smiled an evil grin while running a hand through his cobalt blue locks,  _"So, you had your closure but Daehyun-hyung never did-will you **deny** him that? You can be angry at me, but I never knew you to be  **heartless** , noona..."_

 

That did it-you stood up and looked him in the eye, _"....... Fuck you,you short bastard motherfucking jerk!!!_

_"....................."_

 

_"......................................."_

 

_"...............................................................let me grab my purse."_

 

...............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

 

You sat in the passenger seat of Jongup's Audi S6 while Zelo and Youngjae sat in the backseat, and in his rearview mirror you could see the older trio following behind you carefully, Himchan at the steering of his own sleek Porsche. You couldn't help but lean against the window and sigh, the sunset paint the sky a lovely mirage of mauve, saffron, and bloodorange as your thoughts ran a mile a minute: _Why did I agree to this?Am I too nice for my own good? I mean, I want to know the backstory, but in doing so, I'll be sucked into their world **all over again**........Am I ready for that? Do I want that?What  **do**  I want?_

 

You almost jumped out the window as from behind, Youngjae reached over to your car seat and laid a careful hand on your shoulder, squeezing it briefly before pulling away, his russet brown eyes meeting yours in the side mirror in understanding before he looked away, fiddling away on his tablet, and before long, your motley crew showed up in front of this fancy looking riverside restaurant.

 

Parking next to one another, Yongguk came over to your side of the car and opened your door, offering you a hand out as the other 5 formed a sort of pentagon-shape around you, and you felt silly and charmed at the same time, realizing that they were still on protection mode with you, Himchan's eyes sweeping the vicinity, Yongguk's hand carefully in the small space of your back as you guys entered the double doors together.

 

The man standing at the reservations didn't even ask for your names-he took one look at Yongguk's eyes, Himchan's intimidating posture and Jongup's tattooes-and quickly led you guys to the VIP section, where you could help but giggle at all the special attention you were receiving-it was nice to be spoiled every once in a while.

 

Even inside, the Matoki didn't stop- Zelo and Jongup practically had a slapfight to decide who would hang up your jacket for you as Daehyun graciously pulled out your seat at a round corner table, and then he and Youngjae had a heated debate as to who got to sit immediately next to you:

 

_"Daehyun-ah, I can monitor the security cameras from here-it is a great tactical point-"_

 

_"Aish, who cares about **tactical points** -I can help noona order the best  **food**!!!"_

 

As their voices got louder, Yongguk quietly took the seat  to your right whilst Zelo to the one to your left, and when Daehyun realized what happened, it was too late-

 

-huffing, both he and Youngjae sat down, both looking like Angry Birds while Himchan waved a waiter over to order drinks, and Jongup sat down at last,his small eyes warming up as he spoke earnestly,  _"Order anything you want, hyungs and noona-my friend owns this place."_

 

You smiled back, "Thank you, Jongup." He shyly nodded back as Daehyun wasted no time-

 

-opening up his menu, he spoke so quickly his Busan accent came out,  _"Noona-you should try the Eel soup first, and then maybe the spicy chicken liver strips-no, you gotta have the crispy bean sprouts and then-"_  Himchan whacked him on the head,  _"Yah-eat what you wanna eat, and leave her out of this!!!"_

 

As they began to bicker, Yongguk quietly waved the waiter back over and began placing orders for everyone as you just chuckled at the scene before you....

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

 

..........As food began to appear( _and disappear-especially at Daehyun's section of the table, where Youngjae was watching him inhale morsel after morsel with judging eyes as Zelo ate his noodles animatedly_ ), Jongup leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table and looking at you with a very serious expression,  _"........I should start talking, and not waste anymore of your time, noona."_

 

Setting down your spoon, you nodded at him, not daring to interrupt as everyone looked at the blue-haired one, and Jongup took a deep breath, his soft voice carrying over the table as Youngjae looked around, making sure that there wasn't anyone immediately nearby that could overhear the conversation, " _...........Noona, as a group, we have been together for about 5 years now-we met January 26th,2012,"_ Yongguk's eyes crinkled in a smile as yours did, Himchan's eyes were soft and affectionate as he realized that Jongup remembered the date for a sentimental reason, _"And we're.....well, it's safe to say that we're **family** at this point."_

 

Jongup's own eyes got gentle, and he looked down at his fingers before looking up at you and continuing,  _"We lived together in the beginning-watched movies together, slept together, ate together, did our....jobs, together-we are **bonded**  to one another."_

 

 _"We have a sort of code between us-if anyone wants to be a part of our circle, they must meet the approval of at least 4 of us before they were allowed in,"_ Zelo nodded as Jongup continued,  _"Obivously, our own blood relatives didn't count-just friend, other new acquaintances.....potential love interests...for our safety, as well as their own,"_  this was met by nods from all around, as you could only imagine the number of unsavory characters that the Matoki had to deal with in their underground lives...

 

 _"...When Daehyun-hyung first brought Serena up, it seemed **too good**  to be true," _Daehyun's voice hitched in a breath across the table from you as Jongup quickly pushed on,  _"I mean, at that time, we were still emerging as **hitmen** -I mean, starting businessmen, and our business was just starting to pick up off the ground," _Jongup looked back at his hands _," We were happy that hyung was happy, but the timing was just....off."_

 

 _"Serena was kind though-pretty, talented at singing and cooking-skills that obviously roped hyung in at first chance,"_ here, a quiet round of chuckles took over the table as Youngjae muttered out, _"Anyone here surprised at that?"_  Jongup smiled,  _"Everyone got along with her well-in the beginning, she seemed cool and sophisitcated, but then, after a few weeks, we realized that she was down-to-earth as the rest of us."_

 

_"Weeks turned to months, and then months turned to years-our business grew well, we were more than profitable to our.....clients, and we were all more than well-off. It was around that time, about 2 years ago, that Daehyun hyung called us together to announce something:on one of our holidays that we had taken separately, he had **proposed** to Serena."_

 

Yongguk looked at Daehyun in concern, but the man in question shook his head once,his eyes focused on his dongsaeng, and Jongup took it as a sign,  _"We were happy, of course-but we were also skeptical. I mean, 3 years went by and none of us knew anything more about Serena than her cooking skills and her generosity at charities."_ Jongup looked up,  _"It was here that I asked Youngjae for help in **spying**  on Serena,"_ everyone's heads whipped to the brainy one in surprise as you gasped, but Youngjae quickly held up his hands, his cheeks pink,  _"H-h-hey!!!I didn't agree to it!!!I thought he was asking me something **pervy** , so I flat out said no!!!"_

 

Jongup nodded, _"It's true-hyung didn't, so I realized that, and hey- **I am NOT a pervert** \- I would have to do this on my own."_

 

Jongup took a sip of water before continuing,  _"Noona, we are all the youngest in our families. As for me, I have 2 older brothers. My eldest brother is a **judge**  on the National Court level,"_ you choked into your juice as you sputtered out,  _"What-and you're a.....a...?!"_  Himchan chuckled as you reached for some napkins to try and recover some of your dignity,  _"I know-the irony is **rich**  in that,right?"_ Yongguk chimed in,  _"My twin is a gym teacher, if that makes you feel any better,"_ and Youngjae raised his hand like he was in your classroom all over again, " _My hyung is a heart surgeon in Australia."_

 

You shook your head, in some sort of shock as Jongup smiled,  _"So I asked my hyung to do some **research**  into Serena's life-and to my surprise, he could find nothing in his records. It was like the woman was a  **ghost** -that she didn't exist at all,"_Jongup crossed his arms, _"I wanted to tell hyung, but I couldn't- he had left the country to make arrangements for his upcoming summer Philippino wedding. I had to do something, and do it **on my own**." _

 

 _"I began following Serena around, but still nothing-I followed her to her hair salons,to her niece's after school recitals, even to the grocery store-and nothing!!!It was frustrating really...."_  Zelo spoke up quietly,  _".....Then what, hyung?"_

 

Jongup smiled a sad smile, _"It was a twist of fate that got me my breakthrough. Do you remember that night that our apartment was broken into?"_  Around you, the men's face got dark as Youngjae muttered out,  _"_ _The burglar got past my alarming system and left no fingerprints-plus, they stole **random** things!!!"_ Yongguk crossed his arms,  _"Yes-Junhong's favorite skateboard, one of Himchan's underwear pairs, some nail clippers....."_

 

You couldn't help but laugh, but Jongup's eyes lit up,  _"And that's where it comes together."_ You leand forward, hanging onto his every word as Himchan spoke your thoughts for you,  _"....Jonguppie.....what do you mean?"_

 

Jongup sighed, _"While we searched for clues in our apartment, I discovered a clue that I didn't tell you guys about."_ Daehyun spoke up, _"What was it?"_

 

Jongup smiled bitterly, _"Do you remember who each of our individual rooms were broken into? All except for Junhong's?"_  Everyone except you nodded, and Jongup continued,  _"His lock was fine-but I looked closer at the doorjam, and realized that there were little strands of blue cotton on some splinters, and a weird smelling substance on the floor. One whiff and  I immediately knew what it was- **nail polish."**_

 

Youngjae shook his head,  _"You don't mean...."_

 

Nodding, Jongup pushed forward, _"I had followed Selena that same morning-I knew she went to the salon before continuing on with her day, and the ink that was on our apartment floor was the exact same shade she had gotten on her fingernails. The blue fabric came from her jacket-but the way they were in the door, she had left the room-in a hurry."_  Yongguk asked,  _"Why.....?"_

 

Jongup laughed, _"Remember at that time, our giant baby was into his **Snow White Phase**?"_  He gestured for your benefit as Zelo blushed, _"Noona, there was a time where Zelo would go out and talk to the animals in the woods nearby our place. He **loved**  all the animals he found-even keeping a few as pets here and there. Well, as luck would have it, at that time Zelo was keeping a pair of frogs in his room, **Tupac and Biggie**." _ Everyone laughed as Zelo spoke quickly,  _"Shut up-I **loved**  them, okay?!"_

 

Himchan held up a hand,and peace settled around the table as he said,  _"But what does this have to do with the burglary?"_

 

Jongup nodded,  _"The reason that Junnie's room was safe was because Serena was **terrified** of  **slimy things** -at the last minute, as she was breaking into his room, she stepped inside, realized/heard the frogs in the dark, then took off, without looking back."_

 

Daehyun shook his head in shock as yours tilted to the side inquisitively,  _"But if she was the thief, why did she steal those things? They're so random...."_ Yongguk spoke up quietly as Jongup took another swig of water, _"......DNA."_

 

You looked at him, and then clarity hit you like a slap to the face as the leader continued, rumbling, _"She wanted our DNA-we had been on a roll recently at work, and the police had started to take notice......"_

 

Jongup shook his hair out, his bangs smoothening out as he spoke,  _"I found her fingerprints on our maknae's doorknob-and this time, my hyung was able to get her information. Serena was a false name-her real name, miss Lee Chunbok, was a lieutenant working for **Seoul's Finest Police Department-Recon and Data Retrieval Section**."_

 

A gasp came from all around as Jongup pulled out his knife and began to twirl it, coming ot the climax of his tale slowly but surely, _".........I couldn't believe my **ears**  when my hyung called me and faxed me over her profile. I wanted to tell someone, but how could I  **crush** my hyung without him killing me?Both  **literally and figuratively**?I had to figure out something...."_

 

 _"Then, one night, Daehyun-hyung and I.....we... **we had an argument.** I can't remember how, or when it started, but the next thing you know, **harmful words**  were thrown,as well as a few fists and kicks, and then we weren't talking to each other. Feelings were hurt, but we had our pride-we wouldn't apologize to each other,"_Jongup closed his eyes,  _"I followed her, and finally got to witness her doing her real job-she met with one of her associates in an underground parking lot, and was handing him a folder with all of our names on it. I didn't think, just **acted** ," _Jongup stopped twirling his knife and sighed-

 

-plunging the knife down into his left forearm, you let out a scream as Zelo knocked his water over in surprise, and Himchan yelled out, _"The fuck, Jongup...!!!"_ -

 

-but Jongup had more skill than you gave him credit for, as he twisted the knife carefully and with mild concentration, just grazing his tendon briefely; without even blinking, he flipped the tip of his blade out-

 

-and out of his arm popped a small, tiny ivory USB chip,  _"Here is **everything** -her job information, her real life, and what she had on us,"_you pressed a hand to your rapidly thumping heart as the blue-haired guy calmly wiped it off and passed it to Youngjae, who took it with shaking fingers as Himchan hurriedly pressed the corner of the tablecloth to his wound-

 

-but Jongup waved off his concern,  _"No hyung, it's fine-this is good, maybe. I need to bleed for Daehyun-hyung's sake. We can finally close this door in our lives, hyung."_

 

Indeed, without anyone realizing it, Daehyun's tears had started as he could only stare at Jongup, lost in his moment as he couldn't speak, and Jongup's own eyes glazed over,  _"That's where my words end-everything else is now on Youngjae-hyung's tablet, when it's done downloading."_ He looked at you-

 

-and you gasped as he tilted his head at you, _"Noona.....you sure have been crying a lot today.  I'm sorry, your eyes must hurt at this point now."_ Unknowingly, you started crying, all over again, stunned by what you'd just heard.  _"Jongup............my goodness...."_

 

Yongguk patted your cheeks delicately with a napkin as he spoke to Jongup, _"..........You've done well, Jongup. That's the most I've heard you speak in my **entire** life,"_ you laughed through your tears as Daehyun tried to compose himself, and Youngjae spoke up shakily,  _"The file is coming in-34%, 46%, 72%......."_

 

Himchan whacked Jongup over the head,but to the people who knew him knew that the strike had no real heat behind it as Himchan said, _"You've been carrying that thing in your arm this whole time?! **Why?!** "_ Jongup bowed his head,  _".....That night I was going to meet the Strays to end them-I.....I wanted to take it with me to my **grave.** To be honest.......I can deal with Daehyun hating me-it's the **sympathy**  I couldn't stand. His eyes.......I can't take his kind looks, I wouldn't have deserved it."_

 

Daehyun spoke up at last,  _"........Jongup, thank you. This is.....I have to process it, but......... **thank you**..."_

 

For the first time you'd known him, Jongup's eyes misted over as a waiter came over,refilled everyone's drinks, and then hurried away as Zelo put a ridiculously long arm around Daehyun's shoulders, and as you finished patting your cheeks dry Daehyun went to take a drink, his Adam's apple bobbing as he sampled the liquid-

 

-but something glinted in the bottom of glass, and without even thinking about it you stood up, surprising Yongguk and Zelo both-

 

-but there was no time for that, as you reacted on pure instinct-

 

-bringing your hand back as fast as you could, you leaned over Zelo's bowl, spilling noodles down your shirt, and slapped Daehyun full on in and across the face, causing his mouth to spit out his wine and cough loudly in surprise, "@#$!"

 

-the wine splashed onto Youngjae's tablet, stopping the download, and Youngjae jumped up as some of the wine splashed into his lap, _"Noona, what....?!"_

 

You held up Daehyun's now cracked glass, "There's something in his drink!!"you said it in English, but you were too scared to switch back over to Korean-

 

Yongguk reached over and carefully took the glass from your hands; turning it this way and that; Yongguk's voice grew even deeper than normal as he spoke roughly, _"......There are **razor blades** in this wine."_

 

No sooner had the man spoken did Zelo jump up and head for the kitchen area, Jongup on his heels as Himchan stood up and came over to your hand, where your fingers were slightly cut from the glass, _"Noona.......do you **realize**  that you just  **saved Daehyun's life**?You are incredible, and you have no idea that you are," _ he kissed you warmly on the cheek with a small laugh as you didn't even feel your now stinging fingers, the blood growing in small blossoms against your skin as you stared at Daehyun rubbing his face,  _"Daehyun-ah, I'm sorry, but I saw it, and  I-"_

 

Daehyun waved off your concern as Himchan pulled out his small first-aid kit and began cleaning your hand off,  _"I am fine,"_ he kissed you on the other cheek lovingly before flexing his shoulders carefully; his eyes showing complete clarity as he stood up,  _"But someone is going to die tonight."_  You were shocked at the transition( ** _wasn't this man just crying for his fiancee and dongsaeng literally 2 minutes ago?!_** ) in Daehyun's face, but he was in an 'all business mode', and Youngjae put away his tablet in a deeper coat pocket as the sounds of a scuffle came from behind you, towards the kitchen area and Yongguk growled,  _"How is it that I am just noticing that there are **no other patrons**  in this restaurant tonight but us...?"_

 

Himchan nodded,  _"It's an ambush."_ Your eyes widened at how casually he said this, as though he had just said  _it's sunny outside_ , and you tried to turn to the kitchen, but Himchan held your injured hand gently but firmly, "But Zelo and Jongup are back there!!They could be hurt-!!"

 

Yongguk stood up and went into the kitchen area-

 

-and you screamed as not even a second later, the revolving doors to the kithcen was busted off its hinges as a man came flying out, bouncing off a table before slamming against the opposite wall, a stream of blood coming from someplace in his hair as Jongup came storming out, dragging another bloody waiter out, his eyes ablaze with something dangerous as he spoke quickly to Himchan,  _"Six more in the back,dead. Regular staff tied up near the freezer, shaken up but unhurt."_  Himchan raised an eyebrow,  _"Zelo? Yongguk?"_

 

On divine cue, the fucking wall to the kitchen broke and more men and a woman flew out, Zelo stepping out with two guns drawn, stepping over the rubble like it was nothing,  _"Hyung is in the back-"_ you fell to the ground, your knees weak as an explosion shook the building, and Zelo continued as though nothing happened, even as dust fell from the ceiling,  _"tracking down the getaway drivers."_

 

The first guy that hit the wall was dead, and so was another guy, but the last set-the man and woman, were shoved up against the wall by Himchan,  _"If you want to keep all of your **fingers and organs** , start talking. Now."_

 

The woman sneered, even as she coughed out blood,  _"I ain't scared of you or your fucking pets, Kim Himchan, fuck you- **oomph**!!!"_

 

Daehyun had left the table and came over to Himchan's side-

 

-slapping the woman across the face, a hard sound that clashed throughout the room, he pulled her hair back sharply so that her head was almost at a 90-degree angle to her body, he spoke with a venom you'd never had heard before,  _"We aren't pets-we're feral. **Don't try your luck."**_

 

You were petrified at the scene unfolding out in front of your very eyes-

 

-tables unturned, your hand starting to go numb from Himchan's treatment, your blood and Jongup's in a dark brown mixture on the table cloth behind your head, smoke starting to trail in from the outside window as a dead man lay barely 15 feet away from you-

 

The man at the end of Zelo's crosshairs spat on Zelo's shoes as he said,  _"Dammit- why aren't you people dead?! The wine should've taken you out!!Those drinks should've been your **last**!!"_

 

Daehyun looked your way briefly before he said, _"We have a **beautiful**   **angel**  on our side, but I can't say the same for you."_

 

Himchan stepped on one of the man's hand and ground down with his heel-

 

-you squeezed your eyes shut as there was a popping, crunching sound, and the man screamed-

 

-even with your eyes closed, you knew that at least 2 of the man's fingers were now broken, and Youngjae took of his jacket and draped it over your shoulders, the sudden warmth surrounding you like a blanket as he muttered,  _"I'll check the cameras-and on Yongguk-hyung..."_

 

-the brainy guy disappeared through the kitchen as the man with 8 working fingers hurled obscenities at Jongup,Daehyun,Zelo, and Himchan,  _"Fuck you, it doesn't matter **what**  you do to me-  **sooner or later**  I'll be dancing with you in  **hell**  anyways!!!!"_

 

The woman looked over, and happened to make eye contact with you, and you flinched as she raised her eyebrows at you in surprise, _"Oh-I see your **whore**  is still alive?! We poisoned her wine as well-for a  **teacher** , she chooses her friends poorly!!!!"_

 

The room suddenly felt chillier as Himchan knelt in front of the dirty, bruised woman, and grabbed her chin,  ** _"What.......what did you call noona?"_**

The woman sneered, _"You heard me. **A whore. A dirty, foreigner whore.**  We know  **all** about her-she is probably fucking dudes on the side to make that extra cash-although she should really start spending it on  **botox and liposuction** -she isn't all that good-looking..."_

 

Jongup chuckled as both Daehyun and Himchan went as still as stone,  _" **You shouldn't have said that**."_

 

You could feel your mouth go suddenly dry as Daehyun cracked his neck to either side twice, but Himchan spoke in a tone so low that he almost sounded like Yongguk,  _"Daehyun. Switch places.With me. **Now**."_

 

Daehyunscowled, but he dropped the woman's head and moved to stand next to Jongup, his eyes ablaze with fury, but he stood obediently as Himchan trapped the woman between his body and the wall behind her.

 

 Himchan's eyes were soild shards of black diamond as he  spoke softly,  _"Jongup. Knife."_

 

Without hesitation, Jongup handed his hyung his blade, and Himchan took it without once breaking eye contact with the woman-

 

-Himchan ripped open the woman's shirt in a simple yank of his hand-

 

-you shuddered as the woman squirmed and tried to get away, but he crouched on her legs with his own powerful thighs as he continued in that same, soft tone,  _"You know, since you know **alllllllll about noona**  and her life,I can  **rightfully**  assume that you must know about **us** , too," _Himchan dragged the blade lightly up and down the woman's chest, covering her bra and the top of her pants in his reach as he continued,  _"So you must know that Yongguk and I have noonas,"_ Himchan looked up at the ceiling wistfully as he said,  _"Oh, my dear noona-we used to fight a lot, when we were younger-so I am **well-versed**  in all of her weak spots, her ticklish spots.....as well as her most **sensitive zones**...."_

 

-flipping the blade skillfully, he brought the blade down the woman's chest in a quick 'S' motion-

 

-you jumped as the woman screamed, watching her own blood splurt out in front of her very eyes-

 

-but to your horror and hers,Kim Himchan had only just  _ **begun**_ -

 

-Himchan plunged the knife into the woman's chest as she screamed,speaking as though he was having a normal conversation with someone in a cafe,  _"Here is a present for you-this is your **spleen** ,"_ he held the woman's spleen in his hand as he bounced it up and down, _"Do you know that only 2.7% of the world's population can correctly locate their **spleen,liver, and pancreas**  correctly?"_

 

Himchan grabbed the woman's jaw with one calloused hand and forced her mouth open-

 

-dragging the blade in straight horizontal line in front of him, he gave her a Joker-esque smile while cutting off her tongue,  _"You will not **ruin**  our noona's name-she is 10 -no- a  **100**  times the woman **you** are.This is how I will teach you  **manners**."_  You gasped as the tip of her tongue curled and flapped on the floor, like a fish out of water, but he wasn't finished-

 

Plunging the knife into her chest again, Himchan withdrew the woman's liver, _ **"**_ _Here's your **liver,** see? I found it, just for you._ _ **Merry Christmas, bitch."**_

 

Leaving the woman to hold an organ in each of her hands, to bleed out on the floor at his feet, Himchan wiped off Jongup's blade on the woman's pants before returning it to its owner, and as you watched, the woman shuddered, threw up blood, and then....died.

 

It wasn't like dying in the movies, or any of the music videos you'd ever seen; the light left her eyes as she fell limply to the side, her heart still pumping in her open chest until is stopped a moment later, the metallic smell of blood and guts filling the room, and the smell of something foul following thereafter as her bladder let loose onto the restaurant's carpet.

 

From the kitchen, Yongguk and Youngjae appeared, and Daehyun looked over at the newcomers as the other man, terrified at his comrade dying right next to him, began squirming under Zelo's firm grip. Youngjae was holding a piece of cloth in his hands,  _"......They're from the **Strays,**  the gang that Jongup wanted to finish off. I recognize this emblem anywhere-apparently, we've still got some  **hunting**  to do."_

 

Youngjae nodded at the woman,  _"Her name was **Jackal,**  the dead guy over there was  **Coyote,**  the other other dead guy's name was **Wolf** and this guy's name is  **Dingo.**  Clearly, they're all operating from the Stray's baby faction-the  **Lupine** division." _The brainy one crossed his arms,  _"They disabled the security systems, which means that the police won't be coming, but that means that their **reinforcements** won't be coming either- **two can play at their hacking game."**_

 

Yongguk came over, flicking his lighter and with the darkest expression you've ever known him to have, came and picked up Dingo with one hand, grabbing him around the neck and pinning him against the wall's tapestry,  _" **Speak.** Where is your hideout?"_

 

The man stuttered, but he still tried to put up a front as he spat out, _"You-you-you won't get anything from me!!!!"_

 

Himchan turned on him with a creepy smile, _".........Dingo-ah, would you also like to **learn**  where your  **appendix**  is?"_

 

Dingo began to cry,  _"I can't tell you-they'll kill me!!!"_

 

Yongguk closed his eyes,  _"I promise we will set you free. Tell us your hideout's address."_

 

Dingo looked from Himchan's terrifying face, to Jongup's burning eyes, Zelo's smoking guns, and Youngjae's calculating expression as he fingered the cloth ,and something inside of him broke, _"Alright, alright-I'll tell you!!!"_

 

The man rattled off an address, too quick for your ears to catch, but it was clear from Youngjae's expression that he got it all, and Yongguk set the man down,  _"Go."_

 

The man turn and fled, but he didn't get far-

 

-In one smooth motion, Daehyun drew his own gun and shot him in the back, killing the man instantly, the hole from his back smoking as his body hit the ground, and Youngjae rolled his eyes as Zelo spoke curiously,  _"Hyung? We said that we'd set him free.."_ Daehyun shrugged,speaking darkly,  _"I did-I set him free..... **in death**."_

 

You weren't aware of making a noise in your throat, but you must have-

 

-for soon, all eyes were on you, and Jongup was at your side, kneeling and helping you up, but your legs had no strength-

 

-you couldn't stand on your own, your head still reeling from what you just experienced as Himchan reached out to you,  _"....________-noona, say something, please.."_

 

You looked down at his hand, saw the woman's  blood, and.....

 

.......you fainted, straight into Jongup's arms......

..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

.....When you woke up, you had the strangest sense of deja vu-

 

-except this time, you weren't in your apartment, while Jongup was bleeding out on your recliner.

 

-no, as you sat up slowly, you were in a massive bed in a sensibly decorated room, you were in another house completely, _.......Where am I?What's going on?_

 

You weren't in your clothes-instead, you were wearing a large T-shirt and some gym shorts. the sheets around you were cool and comforting at the same time, and although there were windows in the room, you couldn't tell what time of the day it was though the curtains.

 

A door to the side opened, and in walked.........a  _ **Yongguk**_  impersonator?!

 

Indeed, although he looked like Yongguk, had almost his same stature and same face, there was something just  _different_  about him. Your internal alarms began going off, and you looked around for a weapon to use, just in case.

 

You quickly shuffled to the farther end of the bed as "Yongguk" approached the bed,  _"You're.....please stay back!!!"_

 

"Yongguk" held up a hand,  _"Please, I won't hurt you. My name is **Yongnam** -Yongguk's my younger brother."_

 

Somewhere in the back of your mind, you recalled Yongguk mentioning that he had a twin, and little by little you began to relax as he spoke in a similiarly deep voice, _"He brought you back to his place because it's the closest from the restaurant,"_ you held a hand to your forehead-then jumped back as you realized your hand was still bandaged from the glass, and the memories of what happened came flooding back-

 

Yongnam handed you a glass of water as he continued to speak _, "It's the next day, noona, about 6 at night. You fainted and then transitioned to sleep. Before I was a gym teacher, I was a licensed sports therapist-he asked me to check up on you,"_  he smiled in an all too-familiar way as he said,  _"I checked your pulse, pressure, and bloodstream-you're fine."_

 

You bowed to him awkwardly from the bed _,"Thank you very much, Yongnam-ssi."_

 

He laughed, _"You can just call me with familiar terms- I have a feeling we'll be seeing a lot more of each other. You are charming-I can see why Yongguk-ah wrote that song about you,"_  you groaned into your cup as he laughed some more,  _"...........Has **everyone** heard this damn song except for  **me**?"_

 

Yongnam tilted his head to the side,  _"Ah, they're back."_  You strained your ears, but you didn't hear anything, and Yongnam tapped his muscular chest twice,  _"It's a twin thing."_ You couldn't help but smile, now starting to notice the twins different mannerisms as he waved cheerfully at you, _"I'll go get your clothes now."_

 

Yongnam went out and returned with your clothes, and as you got dressed properly you could hear voices in the hallway before someone knocked on the door,  _"Noona? Can we come in?"_

 

You called out an affirmative, and soon the Matoki filed in. Youngjae smiled at you, _"You have a clean bill of health-you just need proper rest and food."_

 

You nodded, as your voice suddenly ran away, and as Zelo sat at the foot of your bed, you shivered as you remembered the darkness of the night before. Jongup noticed your shiver, but didn't comment, although he looked slightly guilty as you spoke, _"...........So what happens now?"_

 

You couldn't quite look at Himchan-as all you could see the woman and her organs again, and you shook your head once, and Zelo traced circles into the blanket next to him, _"......Noona, you're gonna be with us, whether you like it or not."_

 

Your head shot up as Daehyun nodded,  _"At least, until this gang war is over. They know who you are, and we can't rest until we are sure that there are no more attempts on your life."_

 

You fell back on the bed, letting out a combination laugh/scream/cough as you said, "Oh my god....."

 

Himchan grinned,  _"Besides, even if we are no longer your students, we still owe you."_  You raised your eyebrows,  _"Owe me...? How? You owe me **nothing,** trust me."_

 

Yongguk spoke,  _"Well, considering that you saved Jongup's life twice, and now you saved Daehyun's, we owe you **three times over."**_

 

You snorted,  _"So what? Now you're telling me that there's like some sort of **mafia/gangster code creed rule thing**  that you have to pay me back?"_ Although you said it like a joke, the men all looked at each other, and the realization settled in on your shoulders as Youngjae scratched his head,  _"Well, yeah, noona-that's kinda how it works, actually."_

 

Jongup smiled at you,  _"So, we've taken the liberty of reinstalling all of Youngjae's programs on your house,car,and job, and we can see each other all the time!!!!"_ Himchan leaned against the wall, _"And you still have to hear Yongguk's song, _____-noona."_

 

You began to shiver, _"But, but I have work!!!!I have to teach my kids......!!!"_

 

Daehyun smiled, _"School doesn't start for another 3 weeks,"_ he set down a bag on the bed, and opening it, he revealed a bunch of familiar things, and you gasped,  _"These are some of my clothes, my worknotes, my textbooks, a few word games......why?"_

 

Zelo scratched his head, _"Well, you can't go home right now since the Strays are watching your house, so you'll be staying **here** , with the Bang twins until we call it safe for you to go home."_

 

Jongup held up one of your books as you groaned, _"In that time, we have a lot of English practicing to do."_

 

You turned to Youngjae and began speaking quickly to him, trying to escape from the others with logic, _"Listen, if it's about your tablet, I'm **sorry** , alright? I didn't mean to break it-I have the money for it, and if it isn't enough then I can just give you the rest when I get paid,"_ but that bastard Yoo Youngjae only laughed and shook his head at you, _"Aigoo, this noona is so **cute** -I owe you  **more**  than you owe me for the tablet, remember? The razors were in  **everyone's**  drinks-if you didn't break my tablet with your quick thinking, I wouldn't even **be here**  to reprimand you on how  **expensive**  it was,"_ his eyes looked at you fondly as you blushed at his praise.

 

You pressed your hands to your eyes as Himchan spoke up,  _"Noona, when will you realize **how much**  you are in this now? How much you **mean**  to us? How.......how you are our  **guiding light?"**_

 

Yongguk nodded once, _"We......we are sorry that you had to see our.... **work**...last night-but I can promise you this: we will keep you  **safe**. We will keep you in our strong arms, no matter  **what** happens. We will love you, and be  **all** that you need."_

 

Jongup flipped open one of your books as he said cheerfully,  _"So, Chapter One: **Greetings**!!!!Hello, how are you?"_

 

You threw a book at his head and he dodged it as everyone laughed.

 

_**THE REAL ENDING!!!!!!!** _


End file.
